1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy structure with a portion that can be elevated and swayed for fun or trick.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toys are popular among children, and continuous innovations in the looks and motions of toys concentrate on attracting and astonishing children. The present invention is intended to provide a toy structure to meet this end.